Seireitei Idol: 100 Prompts Challenge
by LunarLotus123
Summary: What happens when the Seiretei Woman's Association decide to lighten things up? Come in and find out. Rated M for suggestive lyric usage, and probally suggested yaoi/yuri, nothing more
1. IntoThemes

I'm doing my 100 themes challenge as a Bleach karoke /Seirete Idol style story. Enjoy!

100 prompts FanFic Challenge:

1.)Light-In progress  
2.)Dark  
3.)Fire  
4.)Water  
5.)Love  
6.)Faith  
7.)Chaos  
8.)Night  
9.)Day  
10.)Breath  
11.)Life  
13.)Death  
14.)Dream  
15.)Time  
16.)Reality  
17.)Music  
18.)Heaven  
19.)Wings  
20.)Royalty  
21.)Anger  
22.)Hate  
23.)Kindness  
24.)Greatness  
25.)Joy  
26.)Imortality  
27.)Fear  
28.)Moon  
29.)Sun  
30.)Sadness  
31.)Lonliness  
32.)Imagination  
33.)Heart  
34.)Mind  
35.)Body  
36.)Soul  
37.)Trust  
38.)Order  
39.)Blood  
40.)Jealousy  
41.)Uncertainty  
42.)Betrayal  
43.)Triumph  
44.)Amusement  
45.)Panic  
46.)Destiny  
47.)Beauty  
48.)Society  
49.)Power  
50.)Pride  
51.)Selflessness  
52.)Determination  
53.)Conflict  
54.)Storm  
55.)Eternity  
56.)Warp  
57.)Illness  
58.)Adoration  
59.)Consistency  
60.)Confinement  
61.)Shadow  
62.)Habits  
63.)Pieces  
64.)Outcast  
65.)Grief  
66.)Memories  
67.)Movement  
68.)Acceptance  
69.)Nature  
70.)Luck  
71.)Shyness  
72.)Adorable  
73.)Generations  
74.)Sleep  
75.)Eyes  
76.)Winter  
77.)Summer  
78.)Fall  
79.)Spring  
80.)Friendship  
81.)Family  
82.)Voice  
83.)Fairy Tale  
84.)Are You Challenging Me?  
85.)Puzzle  
86.)Hold My Hand  
87.)Tears  
88.)Smile  
89.)Childhood  
90.)All That I Have  
91.)Waiting  
92.)Give Up  
93.)Yin Yang  
94.)Heal  
95.)Two Roads  
96.)Expectations  
96.)In the Storm  
98.)Hero  
99.)Tower  
100.)Do Not Disturb


	2. 1: Light

Chapter 1: Light

* * *

"Sooo...once again," Nanao explained adjusting her glasses, "We have nothing planned to do."

The other women of the association all agreed, that is, except for Rangiku who was reading a magazine from the human world.

"Whatcha readin pillow chan?" Yachiru asked hopping onto the busty fuku-taichou's shoulder.

"I'm catching up on ths show I was watching there. It's called American Idol. People compete to see who's the best singer. I'm hoping that my favorite singer here makes it," Rangiku explained not looking up from the magazine.

"Your wasting your time," Ayame called out reading the same magazine, "I think Adam Lambert will win in a heart beat."

Nanao listened to the deabate, then chuckled, "Taht's it!"

Isane looked confused as she looked at the 8th Fuku-Taichou, "Got what?"

"Don't you see? We'll hold..."

The room grew heavy with anticipation.

"We'll hold, A Seireitei Idol!" she called out with a devilish smirk.

Rangiku nodded and stood up, Yachiru still clinging t her shoulder, "We could have someone rom each division audition! We could maybe even invite Ichigo and his friends!"

Rukia sighed and raised her hand, "Excuse me, but shouldn't we check this out with the Suoh-Taichou first?"

"I'll send him a message immedeatly," Nanao explained sending their propossal to the Suoh-Taichou via jigoku cho.

"This'll be so much fun!" Yachiru cried out leaping off of Rangiku's shoulder to the pedestal where Nanao stood, "Let's get started!!"

* * *

Oh No! What kind of horrors will ensue at the expense of their entertainment? Only time will tell. MUAHAHAHAHA!!!


	3. 2: Dark

Chapter 2: Dark

* * *

Shortly after the Suoh-Taichou approved of the Woman Association's idea, news of the contest spread around the Seireitei like a wildfire.

Nanao, being the organized personn she is, had already set to making a list of participants that had signed up, several lists for the stage nd such, and a list for anything else.

She managed to compile a list of all th confirmed participants;

2nd Division:  
-Soi Fon

3rd Division:  
-Ichimaru Gin  
-Kira Izuru

4th Division:  
-Unohana Reitsu  
-Kotetsu Isane

5th Division:  
-Aizen Sousuke  
-Hinamori Momo

6th Division:  
-Kuchiki Byakuya  
-Abarai Renji

7th Division:  
-Iba Tetzuzaimon

8th Division:  
-Kyoraku Shunsui

9th Division:  
-Tousen Koname  
-Hisagi Shuhei  
-Kuchiki Toma

10th Division:  
-Matsumoto Rangiku

11th Division (Thatnks to "Persuassion" from Shunsui) :  
-Kusajishi Yachiru  
-Madarame Ikkaku  
-Ayasegawa Yumichika

12th Division:  
NON PARTICIPANTS

13th Division:  
-Urahara Ayame  
-Kiyone and Sentaro  
-Kuchiki Rukia

Other:  
-Uryuu Ishida  
-Inoue Orihime  
-Yasutora "Chad" Sado  
-Kurosaki Ichigo

She posted the list in the Seireitei weekly with Shuhei's permission and went to make the final preperations.

Ayame was busy attending to the ill taichou. In her hands was a tray with a cup and a pot of fresh tea for him.

"Ah, Ayame," Ukitake siad turning slightly to his fuku-taichou before falling into a coughing fit.

"Hello taichou san," she replied setting the tray on his desk and poured him some of the tea, "Unohana Taichou sent this over. It's a new herbal infusion that should sooth the coughing."

The pale haired taichou smiled a bit, _She acts just like a mother at times. _"Arrigatou, Aya-chan," he said taking a sip of the dark green liquid, "I heard you entered the Seireitei Idol."

Ayame nearly dropped the tea pot at hearing this, "I'm what?"

He set his cup down and shoed her the article Nanao had printed. Low and behold, at the top of the 13th division section was her name, "Who the-Oh....they are SO dead!"

"Yu mean, you didn't sign up?" Ukitake asked slightly confused.

"No but I think i know who did," Ayame replied sounding deflated.

"Oh. I was hoping you had signed yourself up. I'd love to hear you sing somewhere other than in a sake bar," he replied chuckling a bit before being thrown into another coughing fit. Unfortuntely, his arm hit the cup causing the medicinal tea to spill onto the floor and desk, "Oh no..."

Ayame sighed and helped him to a futon set aside in his office for emergencies, "It's okay sir. I'll take care of it. You need your rest anyway. I don't know though...I don't know if I could sing in front of...well..."

Ukitake lied down and looked up at Ayame, "You'd be fine. Just give it your best."

Ayame nodded and grabbed a cool rag from the ngihtstand. As she splaced it on his forehead, Ayame smiled to herself, "Maybe your right, sir."

"Thatta girl," Ukitake said before drifting off to sleep.

Ayame made sure he was covered up fairly well, then went to clean up the tea that had spilled. When she finished cleaning it up, she set the cup next to the tea pot and left to finish her paperwork.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!!! And don't ask why, this just struck me as Dark. Ask ANY of my friends, my mind is a strange twisted thing. MORE TO COME SOON!!!


	4. 3: Fire

100 Challenges-3 Fire

* * *

The date of the preformance seemed to approach like a wildfire. Before anyone knew it, the big day had arrived.

"It's a shame Shiro Chan's not here," Toma said with a depressed sigh as she accompanied Rangiku to the Auditorium that had been created just for the Seireitei Idol.

"Well, I guess he's too much of a tight ass," Rangiku muttered as she signed her and Toma in, "All we can do is give it our best then."

* * *

"But Tiachou san...are you SURE you can go through with the judging?" Ayame asked as she helped Ukitake out of his bed.

"I wouldn't miss out on this. Everything happens when I'm sick. I refuse to miss anything else," the pale haired taichou explained as he put on his white coat.

Ayame nodded and turned to get the door. To her surprise, Kiyone and Sentaro stood there smirking mischievously, "What's going on?"

"Sorry Aya Chan. I kinda let them do some shopping for you," Ukitake explained with a chuckle.

Ayame cried out as the 3rd seats dragged her off to do some last minute preparations.

* * *

"Sooo...where do we go for this again?" Ichigo asked looking at a make shift map given to him by Ganju.

"Rukia said she'd meet us around here," Uryuu remarked looking around, "Where could she be?"

"I'm right here! YOu guys are late!" Rukia snapped appearing behind her friends. She was wearing a pair of black jeans and a purple and pink blouse.

Orihime smiled and hugged Rukia, "We missed you so much! How're you?"

Chad gently tapped Orihime's shoulder, "We're going to be late."

Rukia nodded and motioned to them, "Follow me. It's not too far from here."

Uryuu sighed and looked at her, "Rukia, some of us can't shunpo."

"I know. It's within walking distance."

Ichigo smirked at Uryuu as the quincy blushed in embarrassment, "What's wrong Uryuu? Afraid to lose to a shinigami?"

"SHUT UP!! I don't care what you think! I was concerned for Orihime and Chad!!" Uryuu snapped angirly. Neither of the bickering teens were aware of the fact that the others had already started to leave.

* * *

Yuroichi and Kisuke stood on stage, each of them holding a microphone. Kisuke was dressed in a black suit, his hair, as usual, unruly. Much to everyones surprise though, he wasn't wearing his hat. Yuroichi was wearing a bright purple halter dress with black butterflies on it.

Kisuke chuckled a bit and looked at the crowd, "Hello there! And welcome to the first Annual Seiretei Idol!"

Yuroichi nodded and smiled as a spotlight came on over the Judges Table, "Our distinguished panel is here as well. Let's give a warm welcome to our judges. First off, we have 12th Division Taichou Kurotsuchi Mayuri!"

The strange scientist smiled and nodded in acknowledgement, "Good evening."

"Then we have 13th Division Taichou, Ukitake Jushiro," Kisuke added as he welcomed the pale haired man.

Ukitake bowed his gently and respectfully, "Thank you. It's good to be here."

"And finally, we have 7th Division Taichou, Komamura Sajin on the distinguished panel," Yuroichi called out motioning towards the fox faced taichou.

"Hello," he replied simply sitting beside Ukitake.

Kisuke waved to them then looked back at the audience, "Tonight we have a GREAT line up for ya. So let's take a look at the screen to see who's gonna be first up here!"

There was a moment of silence before a name showed up, **Abarai Renji.**

There were many shouts of encouragement as the 6th Division Fuku-Taichou was introduced.

* * *

Okay,I have a terrible case of writers block. Also, soon I'll be doing song requests. Lemme know if you wanna make someone look like an idiot or compliment them etc. Enjoy!

**Edit!! I noticed a typo of mine. I accidentally referred to Renji as 5th division. I hope that I won't get any flamers. Everyone makes a mistake now and again.


	5. 4: Water

Renji chuckled and ran onstage, "You ready for this!"

The fan girls all screamed in joy as Blaze by Kinya came on.

**Hatenaki yume motomeru shirubenaki sekai de…**

**Kasanaru omoi kokoro tsukisasu kodou  
Shizuka ni tsuzuku tamerai mo nai uta**

**Tooku sora no kanata kara mazariatta bokura no kage  
Hitsuzen to kimagure no naka shirusareta kioku**

**Surechigatta toki no uzu  
Kuchihatete mo kimi no koe o shinjite**

**Hatenaki yume motomeru shirubenaki mirai de  
Boku ga hikari nakushite mo itsuka  
Kimi ga tomoshite kureta kirameku mune no honoo  
Tsubasa ni kawaru kibou no kakera**

**Yamanai ame to yasashiku nureru tsuki  
Kizutsuite mo ii kaze ni yureyuku bojou**

**Kurayami mo tsuranuku shisen aoku sunda hitomi no oku  
Zetsubou mo kodoku mo koete kizamareta shirushi**

**Yugandeku toki no hazama  
Kawashita kizuna ni kimi o kanjita**

**Hakanaki michi o tadoru kotaenaki sekai de  
Fui ni mayoi tachidomatteru kimi yo  
Mune kiramekasu kibou no asu e**

**Hakanaki yume motomeru kotaenaki sekai de  
Boku no negai todokeru kagayaku mune no honoo**

**Hatenaki yume motomeru shirubenaki mirai de  
Boku ga hikari nakushite mo itsuka  
Kimi ga tomoshite kureta kirameku mune no honoo  
Tsubasa ni kawaru kibou no kakera**

Yuroichi chuckled and approached Renji, a water bottle in hand, "You look like you need it."

The out of breath Renji nodded and accepted the drink.

Kisuke smiled and looked at the judges, "Whhada the judges think?"

Kurotsuchi yawned a bit and looked at the LT, "It was rather dull."

"It kind of was. We were expecting a little more spunk I guess," Ukitake replied before coughing into his kerchief again.

"Your tone was terrible," Komamura muttered, "So was everything about it."

"Tough luck Renji," Yuroichi muttere watching him leave.

"Who's up next?" Kisuke called out looking at the screen.

**Uryuu Ishida.**

"Let's hope the Quincy can imress us," Yurouichi called out.

* * *

There was a glitch in the story, I just fixed it. XP


	6. 5: Love

100 Challenges-5 Love

* * *

As the Quincy walked on stage, there was an awkward silence. He looked around and shifted his glasses, "May I ask Orihime to join me onstage?"

Kisuke blinked in confusion but shrugged, "I don't see why not."

Orihime hurried onstage wearing a nice red dress Uryuu had made her.

Uryuu bowed gently as the music started and knelt by Orihime, taking her hand in his,

**My gift is my song  
And this one's for you**

There was a stunned silence as Uryuu started singing to the girl he had admired for so long.

**And you can tell everybody  
That this is your song  
It maybe quite simple  
But now that it's done  
Hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world**

Orihime blushed a bit as Uryuu continued singing, but just went with it.

**Sat on the roof  
And I kicked off the moss  
Well some of the verses well  
They got me quite cross  
But the sun's been kind  
While I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that  
Keep it turned on**

He then stood up and gently took Orihime into an embrace.****

So excuse me for forgetting  
But these things I do  
You see I've forgotten  
If they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is well I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen

At the instrumental break, he twirled Orihime around in a waltz like fashion, then pulled her into another embrace, still watlzing.****

And you can tell everybody  
This is your song  
It may be quite simple  
But now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words

Orihime then twirled away getnly as Uryuu knelt in front of her again.  
**  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world**

When the song was finished, Uryuu kissed Orihime's hand then turned to the judges.

"Tlak about young love!" Yuroichi commented with a slight laugh.

"Remember when you were at that age Yuroichi?" Kisuke replied as they walked over to join the Quincy, "Let's look over at the judges!"

Kurotsuchi just stared at Uryuu, "That was VERY well done. Maybe if you win, I'll allow you to become my newest test subject."

Ukitake tucked his kerchief into his sleeve, a tear or two still on his cheek, "That was absoulutely beautiful, Ishida san. Let's hope you make it to the next rounds."

"I think you could've done better. The Quincy outfit your wearing draws away from what little talent you have and drowns it in tackiness," Komamura commented.

"Ooooh...That was harsh," Yuroichi replied as Uryuu left the stage.

"Hate to be him. Maybe his nexxt stop'll be the nearest clothes shop," Kiruke added as he looked at the screen.

Next to sing was...Aizen Sousuke. As the name appeared, a deafening wave of fan girl squee's was heard.

"Let's hope Division 5 Tiachou can please the fans," Kisuke replied as they left the stage.

* * *

I tried my hardest not to make it and UryIchi Story. XPPP Just ask my friend. Anywho, let's see what happens next.


	7. 6: Faith

100 Challenge-6 Faith

* * *

Aizen walked on the stage, his hair was combed gently to the side, and he wore a black and silver suit.

"Thank you," he said simply as he took the microphone from Yuroichi.

As the music started, the fna girls did their best to keep quiet.

**I've been meaning to tell you  
I've got this feelin' that won't subside  
I look at you and I fantasize  
You're mine tonight  
Now I've got you in my sights **

Momo, who was watching from backstage, began blushing madly.

**With these hungry eyes  
One look at you and I can't disguise  
I've got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you and I **

**I wanna hold you so hear me out  
I wanna show you what love's all about  
Darlin' tonight  
Now I've got you in my sights **

Aizen smirked and pulled a boy band pose out,****

With these hungry eyes  
One look at you and I can't disguise  
I've got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you and I  
I've got hungry eyes  
Now I've got you in my sights  
With those hungry eyes  
Now did I take you by surprise

I need you to see  
This love was meant to be  


As the music hit the guitar solo, Aizen took a rose from his pocket and threw it to a girl in the audeince. Needless to say she nearly passed out.  
**  
I've got hungry eyes  
One look at you and I can't disguise  
I've got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you and I  
I've got hungry eyes  
Now I've got you in my sights  
With those hungry eyes  
Now did I take you by surprise  
With my hungry eyes  
I need...  
Hungry eyes  
Now I've got you in my sights  
With my hungry eyes**

The music stopped and Aizen bowed gracefully, causing more of his fans to scream his name.

Kisuke chuckled and patted Aizen on the back, "I think you may have more fans here than the yaoi fan girls."

"Thank you," Aizen replied as he handed the microphone back to Yuroichi.

"Let's see if our judges are as excited as the crowd tonight," she replied looking at the three gentle men.

"Not the best song for you, but you managed to pull it off fairly well," Kurotsuchi replied taking a drink from his water.

"Ooh, that could go wither way," the blond man said before turning to Ukitake.

"Although it wasn't quite the song for YOU, I'm going to agree with Mayuri here and say it was fairly well executed."

Aizen nodded as a thank you.

"I think you were a little flat throughtout the song. No offense Aizen, but you may need some help wit that," Komamura said, still sounding rather serious.

"Well. Seems that you had some pretty good marks other wise.," Yuroichi replied as Aizen left the stage, "Next up!"

Once morethere was a silence, then the name came up.

**Ayasegawa Yumichika**.

To everyones surprise, there was a dead silence.

"I don't think yumi-Chan's gonna get much emphasis tonight," Yuroichi commented looking at the crowd.

* * *

It sucks I know, but I'm trying to make it better. DDDX


	8. 7: Chaos

100 Challenge-7 Chaos

* * *

The flamingly straight 5th seat hurried on stage wearing what looked like a fialed attempt at a Prince outft, "Hello my beautiful fans!"

There was an awkward silence, but Yumichika ignored it as the music started.

**Baby, baby, baby  
What's it gonna be  
Baby, baby, baby  
Is it him or is it me?  
Don't make me waste my time  
Don't make me lose my mind baby  
**

Yumichika smiled seductively, but unfortunately, not many fell for it  
**  
Baby, baby, baby  
Can't u stay with me tonight  
Oh baby, baby, baby  
Don't my kisses please u right  
U were so hard 2 find  
The beautiful ones, they hurt u everytime  
**

He then began pulling out reandom dance moves from movies he had watched recently.  
**  
Paint a perfect picture  
Bring 2 life a vision in one's mind  
The beautiful ones  
Always smash the picture  
Always everytime**

**If I told u baby  
That I was in love with u  
Oh baby, baby, baby  
If we got married  
Would that be cool?**

**U make me so confused  
The beautiful ones  
U always seem 2 lose**

**Baby, baby,  
Baby, baby,  
Baby, baby,  
Baby,  
What's it gonna be baby?**

**Do u want him?  
Or do u want me?  
Cause I want u  
Said I want u  
Tell me, babe  
Do u want me?  
I gotta know, I gotta know  
Do u want me?  
Baby, baby, baby  
Listen 2 me  
I may not know where I'm going (babe)  
I said I may not know what I need  
One thing, one thing's 4 certain baby  
I know what I want, yeah  
and if it please u baby  
please u, baby  
I'm begging down on my knees  
I want u  
Yes I do  
Baby, baby, baby, baby  
I want you**

**Yes I do**

When the song was done, there was an even denser silence.

Kisuke gently walked over and chuckled awkwardly, "Let's just see what the Judges have to say..."

Mayuri immedeatly gave him a thumbs down, "You sounded like a dieing cat stuck in a dryer with a bunch of nails and broken glass."

Ukitake sighed and shook his head, "Im sorry. That was horrendous."

When it came to Komamura, the look he had was answer enough.

Yumichika then ran off the stage sobbing uncontrollably.

"Well...Every competitions got one," Yuroichi replied taking the earplugs out.

Kisuke nodded and shuddered, "I think that maybe Old man Yama might've been better. It's a shame he's not entered."

The names flickered again until a name showed up.

**Urahara Ayame.**

"Guess we get to see my little girl in action then," Kisuke replied with a goofy smile.

* * *

I hope I didn't epically fail. XD


	9. 8: Night

100 Challenge-8 Night

* * *

Ayame shkily wlaked on stage. She was wearing a dark red dress with black butterflies along the bottom hem. Her hair was cured and hung around her face loosely.

She looked like a deer caught in the headlights until the music came on.

**This was an accident  
Not the kind where sirens sound  
Never even noticed  
We're suddenly crumbling**

Once she felt a little more comfortable, Ayame started allowing herself to get into the music a bit more.  
**  
Tell me how you've never felt  
Delicate or innocent  
Do you still have doubts that  
Us having faith makes any sense**

Tell me nothing ever counts  
Lashing out or breaking down  
Still somebody loses 'cause  
There's no way to turn around

Staring at your photograph  
Everything now in the past  
Never felt so lonely I  
Wish you could show me love

As she sang, several wolf whistles were heard. Ikkaku sighed, looking at what he had thrown away in his affair.  
**  
Show me love, show me love, show me love,  
Show me love, show me love  
'Til you open the door**

Show me love, show me love, show me love  
Show me love, show me love  
'Til I'm up off the floor

Show me love, show me love, show me love,  
Show me love, show me love  
'Til it's inside my pores

Show me love, show me love, show me love,  
Show me love, show me love  
'Til I'm screaming for more

As more of the men called out to her, Ayame ignored them and began doing her own thing.  
**  
Random acts of mindlessness  
Commonplace occurrences  
Chances and surprises  
Another state of consciousness**

Tell me nothing never counts  
Lashing out or breaking down  
Still somebody loses 'cause  
There's no way to turn around

Tell me how you've never felt  
Delicate or innocent  
Do you still have doubts that  
Us having faith makes any sense

You play games, I play tricks  
Girls and girls, but you're the one  
Like a game of pick-up-sticks  
Played by fucking lunatics

Show me love, show me love, show me love,  
Show me love, show me love  
'Til you open the door

Show me love, show me love, show me love  
Show me love, show me love  
'Til I'm up off the floor

Show me love, show me love, show me love,  
Show me love, show me love  
'Til it's inside my pores

Show me love, show me love, show me love,  
Show me love, show me love  
'Til I'm screaming for more

Show me love, show me love  
Give me all that I want

Show me love, show me love  
Give me all that I want

Show me love, show me love  
Give me all that I want

Show me love, show me love  
'Til I'm screaming for more 

Kisuke silently followed Yuroichi back onstage.

"That was great! I hope the judges agree," Yuroichi said smiling.

Kurotsuchi sighed and shook his head, "I'm sorry. The song was too repetitive. It didn't fit your personality."

"Unlike my colleague, I loved it. It was very heartfelt," Ukitake replied before coughing into his kerchief gently.

"I think you could've picked a better song. Although," Komamura muttered, "Your pitch and tone were perfect."

Kisuke chuckled and gently touched his daughters shoulder, "Alrighty then. Good luck."

Ayame brushed his hand off and left quickly.

Yuroichi chuckled and turned to the screen, "Who's the next lucky one?"

The names flickered by,stopping after a moment. ** Orihime Inoue**.


	10. 9: Day

100 Challenge-9 Day

* * *

The overly cheerful Orihime hurried onstage, "Thank you. This is for my brother. I love you Sora!''

As the song started, she started bouncing around happily.  
**  
I used to live in a darkened room  
Had a face of stone  
And a heart of gloom**

Lost my hope, I was so far gone  
Cryin' all my tears  
With the curtains drawn

The orange haired girl chuckled and started bouncing around with the beat of the song.  
**  
I didn't know until my soul broke free  
I've got these angels watching over me**

Oh watch me go  
I'm a happy girl  
Everybody knows  
That the sweetest thing you'll ever see  
In the whole wide world  
Is a happy girl

I used to hide in a party crowd  
Bottled up inside  
Feeling so left out

Standing in a corner wearing concrete shoes  
With my frozen smile  
And my lighted fuse

Now every time I start to feel like that  
I roll my heart out like a welcome mat

She twirled around with a excited smile, nearly causing her to spill out of the red dress she was wearing. Hoping n one noticed, she kept on singing.  
**  
Oh watch me go  
I'm a happy girl  
Everybody knows  
That the sweetest thing you'll ever see  
In the whole wide world  
Is a happy girl**

Laugh when I feel like it  
Cry when I feel like it  
That's just how my life is  
That's how it goes

As she hit the last few verses, Orihime went back to simply moving in place.  
**  
Oh watch me go  
I'm a happy girl  
And I've come to know  
That the world won't change  
Just 'cause I complain  
Let the axis twirl  
I'm a happy girl**

Oh watch me go  
I'm a happy girl  
Everybody knows  
That the sweetest thing you'll ever see  
In the whole wide world  
Is a happy girl

Oh, yeah  
Oh, yeah

Yoruichi smiled and walked over to orihime, "Isn't she just adorable?"

Kisuke nodded in agreement, "Yup. Whadda the judges say?"

"It was pretty good. Although, I was more afraid of you falling out of your dress than of you failing," Kurotsuchi commented, blushing a bit.

"You were definitely energetic. I think though," Ukitake said, also blushing a bit as well, "I think you need to focus a bit more on your pitch as well as an outfit that won't spill out."

Orihime blushed in embarassment and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You were too distracted with dancing around and it took it's toll on the preformance," Komamura said serously, no sign that he had noticed her near wardrobe malfuntcion.

Kisuke chuckled a bit, "Well, let's hope that if she makes it further that she'll pick a different dress."

Yoruichi smirked, "I didn't mind it terribly."

As Kisuke stared at Yuroichi, rather baffeled, the names flickered once more. **Kusajishi Yachiru.**

**

* * *

**I couldn't help myself. I keep thinking that one day, Orihime's gonna spill out, and I wanted to add that in. n_n


	11. 10: Breath

100 Challenge-10 Breath

* * *

There was a stunned silence as Yachiru ran onstage, climbed onto a stool placed by the mic for her and she tapped on it, "Is this on? Yay! Here we go!!"

As the music started playing, the pink haired fuku-taichou tiptoed up to the mic,

**Alright  
Test-test-test  
Hello?  
Are we ready to go here?  
*Clears throat* May I have your attention please?**

Crowd:What?

May I have your attention please?

Crowd:Yeah!

Will the real Sugar baby please speak up?  
We're gonna have a problem here!

Y'all act like you've never heard a little white girl before  
Jaws all on the floor  
Acting like you can buy me in a sugar store  
*Cha-ching*  
Crusing the halls  
You must be looking for more  
Cos I'm bigger than that  
And I wont be stuck on the floor  
Haha-haha-haha

Guy:What you laughing at?

Your'all talking like, oh wait, no way! You're kidding!  
She didn't just sound like I think she did did she?

Guy:Yeah yeah yeah!

Hey-Hey-Hey where's sugar?

Guy:Where you at?

I'm right here! Sleeping in Moca's pocket!  
Te-he  
Sugar-sugar-sugar-sugar sugar-baby, sugar-baby!

I'm sugar baby, the REAL sugar baby  
So all you other sugar babys are just imatating  
So wont the real sugar baby please jump up,  
please jump up, please jump up!  
Cos sugar baby, the REAL sugar baby  
So all you other sugar babys are just imatating  
So wont the real sugar baby please jump up,  
please jump up, please jump up!  
Woah!

Look at her, walking around with her own crew,  
Mad Dog and Billy and Moca too!  
She's so damn short though!  
WHAT? Yeah!

Guy#2:That's my girl yo!

And there's a million of us just like me,  
Fuss like me, just don't give a fu--  
OH! I would never say that!

Guy:Sugar!  
Dress like me, walk like me, have hair like me  
And might just be the next best thing, but not quite me!

I'm sugar baby, the REAL sugar baby  
So all you other sugar babys are just imatating  
So wont the real sugar baby please jump up,  
please jump up, please jump up!  
Cos sugar baby, the REAL sugar baby  
So all you other sugar babys are just imatating  
So wont the real sugar baby please jump up,  
please jump up, please jump up!  
Woah!

Oh and could the rest of you please lie down  
'cos I can't see anything *thankes!*  
Sugar-sugar-sugar-sugar sugar-baby, sugar-baby!

Once the music stopped, the crowd burst into applause and laughter.

Yachiru stood there, trying to catch her breath.

"That was so cute!" Kisuke replied walking over and handing Yachiru a lollipop.

"I know! If her taichou wasn't such a psycho, "Yoruichi replied with a chuckle.

"I thought it definitely fit. You have stunned me Yachiru," Kurotsuchi commented trying not to burst into fits of laaughter.

"Absoulutely adorable," Ukitake added in between breaths as he laughed.

"It was okay. You could do a bit better," Komamura muttered looking dead serious, "You should chose a little more caefully next time."

At that, the crowd booed at the dog headed taichou.

"Well, I think the aduience thinks other wise," Kisuke replied watching Yachiru skip away, caring less about what they thought.

Yurouichi laughed a bit and pointed at the screen.

**Soi Fon**.

"Well," Kisuke said trying not to laugh, "Looks like Yurouichi's not so secret admirer gets a shot to woo ya guys."

Yuroichi punched Kisuke hard in the rib cage and dragged him off stage.

* * *

Awww! I loved doin this chapter. Yachiru is one of my fave characters on the show! SHE'S SO KAWAI!!!!


	12. 11: Life

The stage went dark as Soi Fon walked on. She was wearing a black tattered dress with silver butterfly wings on.

** After all you put me through  
You'd think I'd despise you  
But in the end I want to thank you  
Because you made me that much stronger  
**

Soi Fon grabbed the mic and began dancing around to the music.

**When I, thought I knew you  
Thinking, that you were true  
I guess I, I couldn't trust  
Called your bluff, time is up  
'Cause I've had enough  
You were, there by my side  
Always, down for the ride  
But your, joy ride just came down in flames  
'Cause your greed sold me out in shame, mmhmm  
**

**After all of the stealing and cheating  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you**

'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Ohh, ohh, ohh, ohhhh, ohh-yeah ah uhhhuh

Never, saw it coming  
All of, your backstabbing  
Just so, you could cash in  
On a good thing before I realized your game  
I heard, you're going around  
Playing the victim now  
But don't, even begin  
Feeling I'm the one to blame  
'Cause you dug your own grave

After all of the fights and the lies  
Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore  
Uh, no more, oh no, it's over  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down  
So I wanna say thank you

Yuroichi smacked her forhead in embarassment.****

'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

How could this man I thought I knew  
Turn out to be unjust so cruel  
Could only see the good in you  
Pretended not to see the truth  
You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself  
Through living in denial  
But in the end you'll see  
YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME

I am a fighter and I  
I ain't gonna stop  
There is no turning back  
I've had enough

'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Thought I would forget,  
Though I, I remember,  
I remember,  
I remember

'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter 

Kisuke and Yuroichi walked on stage, both looking surprised.

"That was great Soi Fan," Yuroichi muttered trying to be cheerful.

"Thank you Yuroichi san. That means the world to me," Soi Fon replied, completely ignoring Kisuke.

"The song was very touching," Kurotsuchi remarked with a smirk, "Very emotional."

"I agree. You picked the perfect song," Ukitake added coughing a bit into his kerchief.

Komamura simply shrugged and looked away.

"Okay...Soi Fon..you can let go now," Yuroichi muttered trying to pry out of the 2nd division Taichou's embrace, "Seriously!"

After a minute, Ikkaku and Renji came over and dragged Soi Fon off stage, kicking and screaming.

The names flashed once more.

**Unohana Reitsu**

everyone aplauded at this.

* * *

It is kinda mainstream I know. But i thought it fit.


	13. 12: Death

100 Themes Challenge-12-Death

I chose this song for death because when i hear it I think of my great-grandmother's funeral...it was one of her favorite songs. And more than likely...Kisuke's gonna die....

* * *

"What do you think your doing?"

To everyone's surprise, Hirako Shinji walked onstage.

"Shinji? Long time no see!" Kisuke called out approaching the visored.

"Piss off at and clogs," Shinji muttered before looking at Yuroichi, "You had a contest and didn't invite us?"

"Well you did make it rather hard to get ahold of you," Yuroichi muttered as she walked past the emo Kisuke, "It wasn't our fault."

"I see...well we're here now so-" The blonde visored was cut off by Hoyori jumping onstage and kicking him ion the face, "GET TO THE POINT JACK ASS!!"

"We get the point," Yuroichi muttered shoving them both off stage, "Wait your turn!!!''

"Let's bring the next act out then. Plese welcome, Unohana Reitsu san!" Kisuke called uot after he got out of his funk.

Unohana nodded and came on stage wearing a white and blue flowered kimono, "Thank you Urahara san."

**Urunda hitomi no oku ni  
Kawaranu kimi no sugata  
"Doko made sekai wa tsuzuku no"  
Todaeta hibi no kotoba**

**Kogoeru arashi no yoru mo  
Mada minu kimi e tsuzuku  
Oshiete umi wataru kaze  
Inori wa toki o koeru**

**Kasunda chihei no mukou ni  
Nemureru hoshi no souwa  
"Akenai yoru wa nai yo" to  
Ano hi no tsumi ga warau**

**Furueru kimi o dakiyose  
Todokanu kokuu o aogu  
Kikoeru yami terasu kane  
Kimi e to michi wa tooku**

The entire audience was in awe of the taichou's skills. Even Komamura looked surprised.

**Kogoeru arashi no yoru mo  
Mada minu kimi e tsuzuku  
Oshiete umi wataru kaze  
Inori wa toki o koeru**

**Kogoeru arashi no yoru mo  
Mada minu kimi e tsuzuku  
Oshiete umi wataru kaze  
Inori wa toki o koeru**

**Kogoeru arashi no yoru mo  
Mada minu kimi e tsuzuku  
Oshiete umi wataru kaze  
Inori wa toki o koeru**

**Inori wa toki o koeru**

Once she finished, Unohana bowed and waited for Yuroichi and Kisuke to come on stage.

"That was beautiful," Yurouichi exclaimed in surprise.

Kisuke simply nodded, trying not to show his emoness from Shinji and Hiyori.

"That was EXTREMELY well done Unohana san. I was rather impressed," Kurotsuchi explained actually smiling.

"That was....perfection," Ukitake added smiling sweetly.

"It was good," Komamura said simply keeping his stern face on.

"Arrigatou gozaimas," Unohana replied bowing before stepping off stage.

"Next up-" Kisuke was cut off by Hiyori grabbing his hair and dragging him off somewhere.

Yurouichi just watched them leave as the next name popped up.

**Hirako Shinji.

* * *

**I couldn't help it. I felt bad leaving the Visored's out.


	14. 13: Dream

100 Themes Challenge-13-Dream

I chose Love Like Winter because it seemed to fit Shinji's view.

* * *

Shinji chuckled and hopped up on stage.

He was wearing his school uniform and his signature hat.

"Well ladies...here goes nothing..."

As a haunting tune started, Shinji smirked and pulled hte hat over his eyes.

**Warn your warmth to turn away,  
Here it's December,  
Everyday. **

Press your lips to the sculptures,  
And surely you'll stay. 

**For of sugar and ice,  
I am made. I am made**

He then flung his hat off and yanked the microphone from it's stand.

**It's in the blood,  
It's in the blood.  
I met my love before I was born.  
He wanted love,  
I taste of blood.  
He bit my lip, and drank my war,  
From years before, from years before.**

**  
She exhales vanilla lace,  
I barely dreamt her, yesterday.   
Read the lines in the mirror through,  
The lipstick trace.  
Por siempre**

She said "It seems you're somewhere, far away" to his face.  
**  
It's in the blood,  
It's in the blood.  
I met my love before I was born.  
She wanted love,  
I taste of blood.  
She bit my lip, and drank my war,  
From years before, from years before.  
**

He then stood still as the lights dimmed and sighed ever so slightly. Many of the girls screeched in joy.  
**  
Love Like Winter.**

Love Like Winter.

Winter.  
Three, four

It's in the blood,  
It's in the blood.  
I met my love before I was born.  
He wanted love,  
I taste of blood.  
He bit my lip, and drank my war,  
From years before, from years before.  
From years before.

Yoruichi chuckled and joined Shinji on stage as he bowed to the audience, "Well done Hirako."

Shinji smiled and nodded, "Thanks...although...where's Kisuke?"

To everyones surprise, he was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh well, his loss," Yoruichi replied.

Shinji nodded and looked at the judges.

"It was very well done...but a bit overdramatic," Kurotsuchi commented nonchallantly.

"It fit your style," Ukitake replied smiling.

"Your pitch varried too much and you worried more about the effects than your voice," Komamura explained sternly.

"Two outta three," Yoruichi commented as Shinji left, "Pretty good."

Once more the names flickered.

**Hinamori Momo.**

**

* * *

**To Be Contiued!


	15. 14: Time

Momo walked onstage, it was obvious she was nervous.

The 5th division was wearing a longsleeved pink dress and her hair was hung delicately to fram her round face.

A very soft melody began playing as she took the microphone.

In my hands  
A legacy of memories  
I can hear you say my name  
I can almost see your smile  
Feel the warmth of your embrace  
But there is nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell?

Her voice was filled with a mysterious saddness hidden by her smile.

Sweet darling you worry too much, my child  
See the sadness in your eyes  
You are not alone in life  
Although you might think that you are

Never thought  
This day would come so soon  
We had no time to say goodbye  
How can the world just carry on?  
I feel so lost when you are not by my side  
But there's nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell

She blushed as Aizen waved to her form the audience and smiled sweetly.

So sorry your world is tumbling down  
I will watch you through these nights  
Rest your head and go to sleep  
Because my child, this not our farewell.  
This is not our farewell.

Once the music stopped, the room errupted with aplause for the young fuku-taichou.

"Wonderfully done Momo!" Kisuke commented as he finally re-appeared.

"I agree. And where've you been Kisuke?" Yoruichi asked looking suspiciously at the blond man.

"Let's just say...Hiyori can REALLY hold a grudge," he replied chuckling nervously.

Momo simply stood there, waiting for the judges.

Kurotsuchi smirked a bit and sighed, "very well done. I was surprised at your preformance."

Ukitake smiled at her and nodded in agreement, "I never thought you'd be such a great singer."

"Good job," was all Komamura had to say.

There were several boos and such heard but he ignored them.

"Alright! We'll be seeing more of Hinamori then," Yoruichi replied helping her offstage.

The names flashed by on the screen once more.

**Yasutora Sado**

**

* * *

  
**


	16. 15: Reality

"Chad's not coming," Hanatarou explained quietly as he approached Kisuke.

"I see. In that case we'll go to the next one," the blonde man said looking at the screen.

This time the name was **Matsumoto Rangiku.**

The all too cheerful Squad 10 fukutaichou hurried on stage dressed identically to Brittany Sears.

To no ones surprise, many of the guys were overly excited to see her.

**Superstar, where you from? How's it going?  
I know you got a clue what you're doing  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby**

Look at you gettin' more than just a re-up  
Baby, you got all the puppets with their strings up  
Fakin' like a good one but I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are, what you are, baby

Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer baby  
You, you-you are, you, you-you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer  
(Womanizer)

Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are are-are

(You!)  
You got me goin'  
(You!)  
You're oh so charmin'  
(You!)  
But I can't do it  
(You!)  
You womanizer

Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are are-are

(You!)  
You say I'm crazy  
(You!)  
I got your crazy  
(You!)  
You're nothing but a  
(You!)  
Womanizer

Daddy-O, you got the swagger of a champion  
Too bad for you, you just can't find the right companion  
I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard, it could be easy  
Who you are, that's just who you are, baby

Lollipop, must mistake me you're the sucker  
To think that I would be a victim not another  
Say it, play it how you want it  
But no way I'm never gonna fall for you, never you, baby

Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer baby  
You, you-you are, you, you-you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer  
(Womanizer)

Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are are-are

(You!)  
You got me goin'  
(You!)  
You're oh so charmin'  
(You!)  
But I can't do it  
(You!)  
You womanizer

Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are are-are

(You!)  
You say I'm crazy  
(You!)  
I got your crazy  
(You!)  
You're nothing but a  
(You!)  
Womanizer

Maybe if we both lived in a different world, yeah  
(Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer, womanizer)  
It would be all good and maybe I could be your girl  
But I can't, 'cause we don't, you!

Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer baby  
You, you-you are, you, you-you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer  
(Womanizer)

Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are are-are

(You!)  
You got me goin'  
(You!)  
You're oh so charmin'  
(You!)  
But I can't do it  
(You!)  
You womanizer

Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are are-are

(You!)  
You say I'm crazy  
(You!)  
I got your crazy  
(You!)  
You're nothing but a  
(You!)  
Womanizer

Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are are-are

Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer baby

At the end of the song, all the guys were shouting and whistling for more.

Kurotsuchi sighed and looked at his clipboard, "That was VERY well done. Although..." He quickly looked away, "Could you dress more appropriately?"

Ukitake simply stared at Rangiku, which everyone took as a yes.

"Good job," Komamura replied emotionlessly.

"Thank you taichous," Rangiku replied smiling and leaving the stage.

Kisuke and Yoruichi went back on stage.

Yoruichi chuckled and looked at Kisuke, "She REALLY pulled that one off."

"Yeah," Kisuke replied watching Rangiku wlak away.

Yoruichi just sighed and looked at the next name.

**Sarugaki Hiyori**


	17. 17Music

As the crowd grew quiet as Hiyori walked on stage.

Her face was rater pissed, "WHAT! SO YOU GUYS WELCOME THE OTHERS BUT NOT ME! YOUR FUCKED UP!"

Kisuke swiftly hid behind Yoruichi as they simply walked off stage.

Hiyori flipped them off as the music started.

**Yeah**  
**It's officially the biggest midget in the game**  
**I dunno**  
**Make way for the S-O-V!**

**Love me or hate me, it?s still an obsession**  
**Love me or hate me, that is the question**  
**If you love me then, thank you!**  
**If you hate me then, **** you!**

**Love me or hate me, it?s still an obsession**  
**Love me or hate me, that is the question**  
**If you love me then, thank you!**  
**If you hate me then, **** you!**

**I'm fat, I need to diet**  
**No, in fact, I'm just too light**  
**And I ain't got the biggest breastesses**  
**But I write all the best disses**  
** (Chuh-ching!)**

**I got hairy armpits**  
**But I don't walk around like this**  
**I wear a big baggy t-shirt**  
**That hides that nasty shit**

**Ew, I never had my nails done**  
**Bite them down until they're numb**  
**I'm the one with the non-existent bum**  
**Now I don?t really give uh!**

**I'm missin? my shepherd's pie**  
**Like a high maintenance chick missin' her diamonds**  
**I'm missin' my Clippers lighters**  
**Now bow down to your royal highness**

**No, I don?t own a Corgi**  
**Had a hamster, it died ?cause I ignored it**  
**Go on then, go on report me!**  
**I'm English, try and deport me!**

**Love me or hate me, it?s still an obsession**  
**Love me or hate me, that is the question**  
**If you love me then, thank you!**  
**If you hate me then, **** you!**

**Love me or hate me, it?s still an obsession**  
**Love me or hate me, that is the question**  
**If you love me then, thank you!**  
**If you hate me then, **** you!**

**I'm that funky little monkey**  
**With the tiniest ears**  
**I don't like drinkin? fancy champy**  
**I'll stick wit Heineken beers**

**Whoops! Might burp in ya face**  
**A little unladylike, what can I say?**  
**Well, oh gosh, I'm not posh, me? I wear odd socks**  
**I do what I'm doin? yeah**

**So everybody's entitled to opinions**  
**I open my mouth and sh** I got millions**  
**I'm the middle kid, the riddle kid**  
**I'll make you giggle till you?re sick**  
**My nose jiggles when I spit**

**Yeah, I do have some stories**  
**And it?s true I want all the glory**  
**Go on then, come on support me**  
**I'm English, try and deport me!**

**Love me or hate me, it?s still an obsession**  
**Love me or hate me, that is the question**  
**If you love me then, thank you!**  
**If you hate me then, **** you!**

**Love me or hate me, it?s still an obsession**  
**Love me or hate me, that is the question**  
**If you love me then, thank you!**  
**If you hate me then, **** you!**  
**Love me or hate me, love me or hate me, love me or hate me**

**So I can?t dance and I really can?t sing**  
**I can only do one thing and that's be Lady Sovereign!**  
**So I can?t dance and I really can?t sing**  
**I can only do one thing and that's be Lady Sovereign!**

**Love me or hate me, it?s still an obsession**  
**Love me or hate me, that is the question**  
**If you love me then, thank you!**  
**If you hate me then, **** you!**

**Love me or hate me, it?s still an obsession**  
**Love me or hate me, that is the question**  
**If you love me then, thank you!**  
**If you hate me then, **** you!**

**Love me or hate me, it?s still an obsession**  
**Love me or hate me, that is the question**  
**If you love me then, thank you!**  
**If you hate me then, **** you!**

**Love me or hate me, it?s still an obsession**  
**Love me or hate me, that is the question**  
**If you love me then, thank you!**  
**If you hate me then, **** you!**

**Love me or hate me, love me or hate me, love me or hate me**  
**I can only do one thing and that's be Lady Sovereign!**  
**Love me or hate me, love me or hate me, love me or hate me**  
**I can only do one thing and that's be Lady Sovereign!**

Hiyori glared at the judges once she was done, "Well!"

All three of the judges just stared.

Finally Ukitake spoke up, "Well...it wasn't the BEST..."

"What do you mean? It was plain horid!" the other two snapped.

Hiyori tried to grab them but was dragged off by the other visoreds.

Kisuke and Yoruichi cautiously walked on stage and announced the next preforer, "IKKAKU MADARAME!"

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
